


Mouth Shut Mind Open

by AlwaysEroticWrestling



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Gen, Let Cody Work, MJF Is A Bastard, Shut Up Kiss, swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-04 22:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysEroticWrestling/pseuds/AlwaysEroticWrestling
Summary: Cody needs to focus on the myriad of paperwork that goes with running a wrestling company. MJF just needs attention right now period.





	Mouth Shut Mind Open

**Author's Note:**

> Well. Here ya go.
> 
> -Mod Jaxwell Faxwell

Cody Rhodes was really trying to focus on paperwork. Especially after the debacle with Jericho getting him, Diamond, Dusty, and Max jailed for a few hours it was more important that ever that he try and keep a level head in the company. They were brand new and they didn’t want to look bad next to The Other Place. So he was sitting still and working on paperwork for venues and all the other things a wrestling company needs to have prepared to be taken seriously. 

Then the door banged open and all hope of him getting all of this done walked out the door as Maxwell Jacob Friedman barged in. 

“Cody the Bucky Boys won’t fuck the fuck off!” his friend yelled, his brow tight and his trademark scarf swinging around his neck as he stormed up to the desk. “They got their own fucking scarves and those poor dumbasses  _ know _ they are fake ass knock offs but they keep acting like they are real as if they could afford the damn things.” 

Cody nodded, trying to focus on the papers in front of him and ignore his friend’s chattering. MJF leaned against the desk, attempting to intrude on Cody’s field of vision to get his attention. Cody continued working, staunchly focused on ignoring the other man. 

Cody got exactly one more paper signed before the inevitable happened in the form of Max hopping up on the desk and laying across the desk. Laying across the papers Cody was working on, and knocking the now cold cup of coffee Cody had been drinking onto the floor as MJF reached to lace his fingers behind his head. The picture of relaxation. 

“As I was saying,” MJF said loudly, as if he was the one being inconvenienced by the fact that he was laying across hours of work. “The Bucks are being fuckos and you need to fix it.” 

Cody looked down at him, a perfectly blank expression attempting to quell the anger that had his teeth set on edge. He looked down at his friend, looking up at him with the annoyed smug face of someone who knows they have done something shitty and are going to get away with it. 

Max moved his arms from behind his head to cross them over his chest. Looking pleased like he had really won. Well not this time. Cody clicked his pen, set it on the desk, and then leaned down to plant a kiss squarely on an extremely startled MJF’s mouth. 

Cody pulled back just in time to not get headbutted and watched with a suppressed grin as Max leapt up and scrambled to his feet. “Don’t fucking do that!” He shouted, wiping at his mouth as he skittered out the door. “Fuck don’t fucking do that!” He yelled again as he stomped off, wiping at his mouth and grumbling to himself. 

Cody waited until MJF was well out of sight to grin and rub at his bottom lip, settling back into his paperwork. He still had a lot to get done before he went down to the ring. 


End file.
